Zombie King (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zombie King. 225px |box title = Zombie King |strength = 0 |health = 5 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Mustache History Zombie |ability = End of Turn: Transforms another random Zombie into a 5 /5 Knight of the Living Dead with Armored 2. |flavor text = Contrary to popular opinion, it's just OK to be king.}} Zombie King 'is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 5 with no strength. His ability transforms a random zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead with 5 /5 and 'Armored 2 '''whenever he is on the field at the start of every turn. However, he cannot transform Knights of the Living Dead themselves. Statistics *'Class: Hearty *'Tribe:' Mustache History Zombie *'Ability:' End of Turn: Transform another random Zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Contrary to popular opinion, it's just OK to be king. Strategies With Zombie King is a brute force to reckon with. He can easily turn the tide of the battle almost instantly. While he may not attack, his ability certainly makes up for it. Using this as early as possible is the optimal use, as getting Knights of the Living Dead early is a good advantage, as they are very tanky and damaging. Another good thing is that Zombie King has 5 , which means he can sustain most attacks early in the battle. Using this with cheap fighters is also recommended, as he will turn a weak zombie into a very powerful force. However, be careful as the plant hero may stop cheap fighters from turning into knights. However, if this is still in play while playing a more powerful card like , , or Portal Technician, beware, as the Zombie King can turn those into knights as well, essentially downgrading them. Allowing this zombie to upgrade Amphibious zombies is an extremely good idea, as there are not many Amphibious plants strong enough to take Knights of the Living Dead out. Having two of these out on the field at once may not help, as they can potentially transform each other into Knights of the Living Dead as well, only having the ability to attack. Considering using Coffee Zombie after this has transformed many zombies into Knights of the Living Dead, as the Coffee Zombie will give each of the knights, the King and himself +1 /+1 as well as Frenzy, creating an unstoppable force that will tank extreme amounts of damage, destroy all plants in their path and strike through to the hero, which can pretty much only be stopped by Soul Patches or 2 Wall-Nut Bowlings. Try to avoid playing Zombie King himself as the plant hero can be able to easily destroy him quickly. In that case, play the Zombie King if there are at least 2 zombies on board so it has a chance to turn a random zombie into a Knight of the Living Dead. Against This is a very difficult zombie to confront, despite not having any strength. Because of this, using any plant with damage is safe to use in his lane. However, the zombie hero can pull out tricks, so take note. Bouncing Zombie King is overall an okay idea, as he will not transform a zombie on field into a Knight of the Living Dead. Most likely though, he will appear again the next turn. Another strategy is to destroy all the other zombies (if you can't destroy him), as he won't be able to transform anyone. Plants that do damage to all zombies like Sour Grapes or are great, as they can whittle down his health. However, the Knights of the Living Dead will be untouched. To deal with them, using Doom-Shroom will easily take all of them out, at the cost of plants as well. Mirror-Nut can also help, as it can provide easy fodder to knights to attack the zombie hero directly. Since this zombie has no strength, Whack-a-Zombie and can instantly take this out. Note that this costs 3 less than a single Knight of the Living Dead, so he can appear extremely early. Destroy him with a Lawnmower or a to minimize zombies being transformed. While the player can leave Zombie Kings on the field to allow stronger zombies to be transformed into weaker Knights of the Living Dead, it could be costly to the player to do so as the Knights of the Living Dead will steamroll through most early-game plants. If Zombie King is planted in the middle lane, Precision Blast is the best way to finish him off, only when you are playing as Green Shadow. If you are playing as a plant hero, Sizzle is also able to destroy him instantly, provided his health does not get buffed. If you are playing as a plant hero, use Squash. Gallery Zombie king stats.png|Zombie King's statistics Zombie king card.png|Card FrozenkingH.png|A Frozen Zombie King ZombieKingPvZHwithFrenzy.jpg|A Zombie King with Frenzy ZombieKingconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Zombie King Old Zombie King Description.png|Zombie King's statistics ZKIng get.png|The player receiving Zombie King from a Premium Pack ZKing shadow.png|Zombie King's silhouette I canz swimz.jpg|A Zombie King with two transformed zombies (notice how a zombie in the water can be transformed too, despite Knight of the Living Dead not having the Amphibious trait) Zombie king silhouette.png|Zombie King's silhouette Zombie king.png|The player getting Zombie King from a Premium Pack Screen Shot 2016-10-21 at 5.55.47 PM.png|A field full of Knights of the Living Dead created by Zombie King Trivia *His special ability is a reference to his ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, he can only transform Peasant Zombies, Conehead Peasants and Buckethead Peasants into knights by giving them knight helms. In this game however, he can transform nearly anything into Knights of the Living Dead, up to and including Imps, Gargantuars, machinery, animals and even other Zombie Kings. *As Neptuna, if the player gets a Super Block and use Octo-pult immediately after getting it with a Zombie King on the lawn, the Octo-Pet will instantly become a Knight of the Living Dead when it spawns. **As for the Thanksgiving update, it still works, but rarely. *Zombie King can transform an amphibious zombie in the pool lane into a Knight of the Living Dead. This is possibly an oversight. *His description is a reference to the quotation "It's Good To Be (The) King" from the 1981 movie History of the World, Part 1. *He is one of the only two zombies that has no strength. The other zombie is Cat Lady. *He, Jester and Knight of the Living Dead are the only zombies from Dark Ages to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **He is the only one of these zombies to not have his name changed. **Coincidentally, they all have 5 health when initially played. *He is the only card to transform zombies into zombies that cost more than himself. **He is also the only zombie with the ability to transform one another. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:History cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies